The Last Marauder
by imsonotagirl93
Summary: If he can only believe the words that Harry was throwing at him. But unfortunately... he can't.  "There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing..


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This is all based on J.K Rowling's work. Oh and the dialogue at the end was taken from the book.

**A/N:** HEY GUYS! For those of you who have read my work, I'M BACK! I haven't been posting for a year. I was just caught up with school work. But I do hope you guys like this one, though. Basically, it's like a dramatic monologue involving Remus when he saw Sirius fall through the veil in OotP. Sorry if it's short.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Remus watched with utter shock and horror as he saw Sirius fall through the veil.

Half of him expected to see Sirius wrenching the veil away from him, laughing and saying something along the lines of, "_I was just kidding, don't get your knickers in a twist," _just like the time where he had hidden himself behind James' invisibility cloak and didn't come out until everyone was worried sick about him, back when the four of them were still attending Hogwarts. Those times were probably the only moments in his life where he felt sane and real. After James' death, Peter's supposed murder and Sirius being sent to Azkaban for being framed at the same night, he started to feel like everything was just a dream. He felt disconnected. And he _knew_ that nothing will ever be the same again.

Sirius' escape from Azkaban made a slight improvement to the empty and shallow feeling that's been suffocating him over the years but now, as Sirius figure vanished completely through the veil, he felt like everything came back to its empty and depressing state.

He couldn't hear the battle going around him anymore over the rush of blood that was roaring inside his ears. It was as if somebody just pushed the mute button in his entire world. He barely heard Harry, zooming past him, yelling his Godfather's name with such a heartbreaking tone that he felt his heart breaking as well.

He caught Harry around the chest just before he was able to reach the dais. His heart dropped and he felt this hollow feeling in his chest become heavier and heavier as Harry struggled hard to escape his grip. The truth is, he wanted so badly to break down and release Harry, to give in to Harry's belief that they could just pull the veil back and see Sirius lying there, _alive_. But he knew it was beyond impossible. But for Harry's sake he restrained himself. For the sake of fulfilling that promise he made to James the week before he died, he didn't...

_It could've been any other normal night in Godric's Hollow, but ever since that damn prophecy was made, every night was a dangerous night to the Potters. Nobody resented this more than the Marauders for they were really beside themselves with worry for their friend's and his family's life._

"_Moony..." James voice, barely a whisper, pulled Remus out of his depressing thoughts as they sat on the living room. "If me and Lily die, promise me you'll take care of Harry," James continued, still whispering. Remus was taken aback; he was unable to say anything as he heard Harry and Lily's giggles from the next room._

"_Prongs... Don't say that..." Remus started to say softly, his heart dropping, but was soon cut off by James' anguished whisper._

"_Moony, please. Don't talk like it's not a possibility..." James shut his eyes tightly as he breathed deeply, as if he was hoping that everything would just go away once he opened his eyes again. "Just... Just promise, okay? Promise me the three of you will never leave him alone and unprotected once we're d- gone..." Remus could tell that merely saying the word 'gone' was painful enough for James. He had never seen his friend so distressed before._

"_I promise,"_

Harry gave a wild jerk beneath his grip and Remus came back to his senses. He was once again pulled back to the cruel reality which was the present.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry-" He didn't want to believe his own words...

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry-" His voice was a strange monotone, completely empty and shallow. It was as if the thing that used to fill its space just went through the veil with Sirius...

"We can still reach him-" Harry's voice was a mixture of eagerness and heartbreaking doubt. Remus tightened his grip, trying to brace himself and Harry for the huge wave of grief that was making its way towards them. The pain was too much that it was beyond tears. He just wanted to sit in a corner and wait for the world to go back to the times where Prongs and Padfoot were alive... Wormtail didn't betray them... And the once everlasting bond of the Marauders was never broken... Even though he knew that the idea was completely impossible, he still wanted all of these things back.

But it was vital for him to accept the painful truth, for the sake of James and especially for Harry's sake.

If he can only believe the words that Harry was throwing at him. But unfortunately... _he can't_.

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... He's gone."

* * *

_

**A/N:** So... You know, what to do! **Review please**! Thanks :)


End file.
